


Charade

by misbegotten



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Old West, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Vin might have gotten more than he bargained for when he suggested a diversion.





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> So... I watched Mag7 for the first time. I'm woefully late to the party, as usual. Set during 1x03 ("Working Girls") when Ezra dresses up in disguise.

Ezra Standish makes for a fine looking woman.

True, Vin is hardly impartial on the subject. He's been taken with those green eyes and that chestnut hair well before Ezra poured it all into a dress, which he is now padding lightly in the appropriate places.

"I will not forget that this farcical charade was entirely your idea." Ezra's glare in the looking glass is... well, Ezra probably has a fancy term for it. The flash of irritation in Ezra's eyes suits Vin just fine. It reminds him a little of the fire he'd seen in them the first time Vin kissed him in the livery. And Ezra had kissed him back.

That had been a surprise. Vin hadn't intended to kiss him, after all. It was just that after two nights on the trail unsuccessfully tracking some rustlers, Vin had been tired and out of sorts. He'd pulled into the livery and was bedding down his horse when Ezra strolled in, looking mighty fine in his red coat and sharp vest.

"Welcome home, Mr. Tanner," Ezra said. He had a pleased air about him -- Vin spied a new watch sticking out of his pocket, no doubt his latest winnings -- and a flask in his hand. "Would you care to herald your return to our fair city with a libation?" He tipped the flask invitingly.

"If you're asking if I want a drink," Vin said, "I could do with one."

Vin reached out to take the flask, and his fingers met Ezra's. Vin was honest enough to admit he'd given Ezra the once over before, but he'd never intended to act on the attraction. It just hummed in him softly, a slight buzz in his belly when Ezra got close or a little flash of adrenaline when he'd noticed Ezra... well, _noticing_ him. But Vin was sensible enough to let sleeping dogs lie. Generally.

But when Ezra's hand touched his, Vin saw the smile die away from Ezra's eyes, replaced with something more startling.

Vin knew sign. And he knew desire when he saw it.

He moved slowly, like he was approaching a spooked colt, when he put his fingers on Ezra's wrist. Slowly, and deliberately.

The flask slipped from Ezra's hand, falling into the hay. Ezra tilted his head thoughtfully as Vin pulled gently, bringing Ezra well into his own space. "You ain't going to shoot me, are you?" Vin asked, a smile quirking his lips.

"I intended to offer you succor after your weary journey," Ezra said. He seemed mighty comfortable only inches from Vin.

"What's succor?" Vin asked. He leaned in a little more, breathing in the scent of the man.

Ezra opened his mouth. Maybe to answer. But his pulse jumped just right under Vin's thumb, and Ezra pushed in the slightest bit.

It was what Vin had been waiting for. "Wait, let me guess," he whispered. And brought his lips to Ezra's.

It wasn't a particularly refined kiss, but then Vin had never considered himself refined. Vin was a straight shooter and an observer. So he kissed Ezra like he meant it, and watched for Ezra's response.

He was rewarded with the yielding of Ezra's mouth beneath his. A slight groan, as Ezra moved in to dig his fingers into Vin's shoulders and pull him closer. The flash of green eyes, lit with anticipation.

The kiss was interrupted by a gentle snort from Vin's horse, and the other sounds of the night came flooding in. Raised noise from the saloon doors opening and the sound of boots on the boardwalk told him that they were likely to be disturbed. With reluctance, Vin pulled away.

Ezra blinked and stepped back as well, none too soon. Chris Larabee appeared in the doorway of the livery.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked.

"Fine, Mr. Larabee," Ezra replied smoothly. He leaned down to pick up the flask. "I was just greeting our fellow peacekeeper after a long, and apparently frustrating, absence."

Frustrating was right, Vin thought wryly. He reached out and gave his horse a pat, then grabbed his saddlebags. "Ezra's right," Vin told Chris as he hefted the weight of his gear. "No luck on them rustlers."

"Look for fresh sign in the morning," Chris suggested economically.

Oh yes, Vin would be looking for more sign. And not just on the land.

Now, watching Ezra slip on a pair of women's shoes, Vin feels the slightest bit guilty. It isn't fitting to enjoy the little spectacle that Ezra is about to make of himself, not when Mary Travis is in danger.

No, not fitting, Vin thinks with regret. But, as Ezra turns to present himself in all his silk-clad glory to Vin for inspection, enjoyable anyway.

"You'll do," Vin says resolutely. He can't help himself from leaning forward, though. He cups the back of Ezra's neck, running his thumb at the fine hair there. The wig that Ezra has somehow obtained lays on the bed, which is just as well because it prevents Vin from tumbling Ezra down onto the mattress and pressing him into it.

Ezra snorts. Very unladylike. But his face turns thoughtful. "You want to kiss me like this," he suggests. "You want to put your hands under my skirts and--"

"Don't," Vin warns, a little pleadingly.

Ezra's eyes dance with mischief now. "Mr. Tanner," he says playfully. "We can delight in the possibilities afforded to us for this particular pleasure at another time."

Vin swallows, his pants uncomfortably tight. "You saying you might dress up for me?"

There's a giggle outside in the hall, heralding the return of the girls with their makeup. They are looking forward to painting Ezra's face.

Ezra's fingers trace lightly over Vin's lips. "I might be persuaded, were the opportunity given."

"Well then," Vin says, quickly stealing a kiss. "I'll work on my persuading skills."


End file.
